Like a Home
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Like a Movie" by BaronessBlixen. When Niles confesses to having trouble sleeping in his new apartment at the Shangri-La, he receives some unexpected help from Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Annika (BaronessBlixen) for allowing me to continue her wonderful story. I hope this lives up to the original! :)

* * *

"Dr. Crane!" Daphne said in surprise as she opened the door.

"Hello, Daphne," Niles replied. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

Daphne shook her head. "Your father's taking a nap, and your brother's at work. I was just about to start on me chores, but I can wait." She stepped back so he could enter.

Niles smiled. "I wanted to apologize for...last night. I can't believe I actually fell asleep there in the theater." He tried not to think of the particularly vivid dream he'd had as he slept.

"Oh, that's all right. I guess it was me own fault, picking a movie like that. It's more of a 'chick flick,' as your father says."

Niles hung his head. He hated the fact that Daphne thought his falling asleep was due to the movie...or worse, her company. But neither was at fault. "I can assure you, it had nothing to do with the movie. I'm so glad you asked me to go with you. Especially considering my...living situation."

Daphne reached over and took hold of his hand, squeezing it. Niles nearly gasped when he felt her hand on his. "When I read in the paper that the theater was showing _The Way We Were_, I just knew I had to go. And it's more fun to go with someone. It was nice, going out with you. You're always saying such sweet things."

Niles blushed. He wondered if she ever thought about why he complimented her so often. "Well, in any case, I feel I should explain why I fell asleep like that. You see, my apartment – if you can call it that – at the Shangri-La isn't very comfortable. I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Oh, Dr. Crane! Why didn't you say anything?" Daphne asked. She knew he didn't like living in such a tiny apartment, but she'd never dreamed it was as bad as this."I'm sure your brother would let you -"

Niles shook his head. "I've imposed on Frasier enough. I suppose this is just the price I have to pay for my freedom."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane. It's not healthy to go without sleep. Now, your brother's not here, so why don't you go lie down in his room? I'll come and bring you some tea."

Niles could hardly believe this. Was Daphne really _this_ concerned for his well-being? His heart warmed at the thought. He wanted to protest, knowing that Frasier would not be happy about his little brother taking a nap in his bed. But he knew Daphne wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. And besides, Frasier's bed _was _awfully comfortable.

Within minutes, he was sitting on his brother's bed, taking off his shoes. Daphne came in, carrying a tray with a cup of tea on it. "I'll just be in the living room, straightening up a bit. I won't disturb you. If you need anything, just let me know."

The smile on her face nearly made Niles lightheaded. He watched as she turned and left the room, turning out the light. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane. Pleasant dreams."

As Niles drifted off, his last thought was that his dreams could never be anything less than pleasant, when they were about a certain English healthcare worker.


	2. Chapter 2

When Niles awoke, it took him a moment to remember exactly where he was. But when he glanced at the nightsand and saw the cup of tea Daphne had so carefully placed there, the memories came back. He couldn't recall the the last time he'd slept so soundly. Certainly it hadn't been while he was living at the Shangri-La.

He exited his brother's bedroom and set off in search of Daphne. She walked into the hallway not a minute later. "Oh, Dr. Crane, you're up!"

Niles nodded. "That nap was just what I needed. Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome. Now, I've been thinking about your situation."

"My...situation?" Niles asked. A sudden feeling of confusion hit him.

"Your apartment!" Daphne exclaimed, as if she couldn't believe he didn't know. "Maybe all you need is a few things to make it more comfortable. I know I never quite felt at home in your brother's study until I had a few of me own things in there. I'll bet it'll be just the same for you. What do you say we do a little shopping together this weekend?"

Now Niles went from slightly confused to completely dumbstruck. Was he imagining this? In a flash, he remembered the dream he'd had the other day, and the words he'd been longing to say since the first moment he saw her. He knew this wasn't the time, but something told him that time was coming. The thought gave him hope, however remote it might be. "You'd really do that for me? I mean, you'd go out...shopping with me?" The way his heart pounded, he could hardly get the words out.

"Yes, of course, silly!" Daphne said. She laughed at his adorable, boyish expression. "You watch, you'll be sleeping like a baby in no time."

When Daphne reached for his hand and squeezed it, Niles had to remind himself to breathe. A moment later, she returned to the living room to finish her chores. Niles merely watched in silence. _Yes_, he thought to himself. _The time is coming_. But the only question was, could his heart stand to wait that long?


	3. Chapter 3

Niles could hardly believe what he was doing when he drove over to his brother's building to pick Daphne up for their shopping trip. The idea of spending an entire afternoon (or possibly more!) with the woman he loved was more intoxicating than anything his wine club could possibly offer.

He couldn't resist pinching himself as he knocked on the door of apartment 1901. Maybe it was yet another extremely vivid dream. But the sharp pain he felt told him otherwise. _Good_, he thought. He'd hate to wake up back in his horrible apartment when all of this was over.

"Let's go, Dr. Crane," Daphne said. She was already carrying her purse and had a jacket on. She seemed as eager as Niles was to leave.

"What's this?" Frasier asked, his eyes wide with alarm as he saw the two start to walk toward the elevator.

"Daphne and I are going shopping!" Niles said, boyish excitement evident in his tone.

"For what?" Frasier asked.

"Your brother's having some trouble getting used to his new apartment. I thought I could help him redecorate a bit," Daphne replied.

Frasier could hardly believe this. How had Niles talked Daphne into this? It had to be another ridiculous plan to win her affections. Frasier was amazed that Daphne couldn't see that.

"It's me day off, Dr. Crane. What I choose to do on me own time is no concern of yours!" Daphne said when she saw her boss begin to voice an objection.

Frasier was now absolutely speechless. He hadn't expected an outburst like that from her. But, much as he hated to admit it, she was right. "Well...just don't stay out too late then," he muttered.

Niles felt as if he were flying, hearing Daphne stand up for him that way. He'd known that she cared for him as a friend, but he'd never expected _this_. For a brief second, he wondered: Could she possibly, by some miracle, share his feelings? He wanted so badly to ask her, but one glance into her beautiful brown eyes made his knees weaken so that he could hardly stand. Clearly, this wasn't the moment to tell her of his feelings. Instead he simply stood there in silence, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

Daphne could feel Dr. Crane's eyes on her. She could tell he was nervous about their shopping trip. She smiled. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

When she reached over and gently squeezed his hand, Niles was sure he was having a massive heart attack.


	4. Chapter 4

As he and Daphne walked around the department store, looking at bedspreads, picture frames, and other items, Niles couldn't help letting his imagination run away a bit. He thought about what it would be like if they were picking out furniture for a home they would share. But of course, if that were the case, they wouldn't be shopping in an ordinary strip-mall like this one. No, Niles would make sure to find the best items money could buy. Daphne deserved the home of her dreams. And Niles wanted nothing more than to give that to her.

"Earth to Dr. Crane!" Daphne said, as she held up a bedspread for his approval.

"I'm sorry, what?" Niles asked, shaking his head.

"I said, do you like this one?"

Niles looked at it. Suddenly, he remembered when he and Maris had moved into their mansion after they married. The furniture, along with practically everything else in the house, was done to Maris' specifications, without any input from Niles. As a result, he had very little experience in choosing such things. He sighed in frustration. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, Daphne, but I'm not sure this is going to solve my problem."

Daphne put the bedspread down and took gently hold of his hand. "I know it's a bit scary for you, being on your own for the first time. But you'll get through this. Now, I thought that maybe if we made your bed a bit more comfortable, you might start to relax and finally be able to sleep."

Niles' heart skipped a beat, realizing that this was the first time someone outside his immediate family had ever cared about him this much. His happiness was short-lived, because he could clearly see that not even Maris had ever really loved him.

Daphne once again picked up the bedspread she'd shown him earlier. "Feel this," she said to him. "It's so soft."

Niles reached over, running his hand over the dark blue blanket. It was indeed soft. It would certainly keep him warmer than any of the blankets he had now. His room was often freezing, thanks to the building's semi-functional heating system. "It is nice," he admitted. As he continued to feel the blanket, his hand accidentally brushed against Daphne's. Her touch caused a warm feeling to spread through his whole body.

He looked into Daphne's eyes, and something about the kindness he saw reflected there melted his heart. Since he'd moved into the Shangri-La, he'd had to say goodbye to a lot of his most treasured processions. But suddenly, he understood that, in the process, he'd gained something far more valuable: the knowledge that someone genuinely cared about him.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Niles and Daphne had finished their shopping. As he drove toward his new apartment complex, he dreaded the thought of her seeing the place he was calling home these days. Only his father and Frasier had seen it. He parked the car and led the way into the building. Niles took out his keys, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

Once again, Daphne noticed that he was uncomfortable. "I'm sure your apartment's very nice. It can't be any worse than some of the ones I've seen back in Manchester!"

Niles laughed nervously as he unlocked the door. "Well, here it is," he said.

"Oh, this is...cozy," Daphne said. It certainly was a far cry from the Montana. But it looked comfortable, even if it wasn't what Dr. Crane was used to. She looked around for a moment. "Well, let's start putting some of your new things away."

Niles nodded, grateful that she'd been kind enough not to mention what a dump this place was. That, on top of all the help she'd given him today, made her even more of an angel than he'd ever realized. The various pictures, blankets, and knickknacks were quickly arranged as much as they could be in such a small space. Daphne had even insisted on paying for several of the items, calling them housewarming gifts.

"Now, doesn't this look much better?" Daphne asked, surveying her handiwork.

Niles had to admit that the place didn't look nearly as depressing as it had before. But that was due in large part to Daphne's presence. He hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Daphne. This means so much to me."

Daphne blushed. "It wasn't any trouble. I'll just catch the next bus back to your brother's so you can get yourself settled in."

Niles knew his time with Daphne had to end eventually, but still, the idea of her leaving saddened him. "Wait," he said as she turned toward the door. "It is your day off, isn't it? You must let me repay you for all you've done. I could...buy you dinner."

Daphne was surprised by the offer. She'd meant what she said. Helping him out hadn't been any trouble at all. He was her friend, and he needed help. She was always glad to do what she could. But she realized she hadn't eaten since she'd left home. "All right. That would be lovely."

Niles grinned, overjoyed that she'd accepted his offer. He tried his best to remember that this wasn't a date, it was simply two friends eating out. But his heart couldn't seem to understand.

Half an hour later, Niles pulled into the parking lot of one of Seattle's most exclusive restaurants. But the owner happened to be a member of his wine club, and so he was certain he'd be able to get a table.

Daphne gasped when she saw where he was taking her. She'd heard Dr. Crane and his brother talk about this place lately. Then she remembered she wasn't dressed for this. If she walked into the restaurant with her slacks and tennis shoes on, poor Dr. Crane would be humiliated. "Are you sure we should eat here?" she asked nervously.

"This place has a marvelous menu, Daphne. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking." He smiled, hoping to put her at ease. He only wished he could stop his own racing heart.

Daphne blushed. "I'm sure the food is wonderful. But me clothes...they'll never let me in."

Niles took hold of her hand, looking into her eyes. "Of course they will. You look lovely."

Daphne's heart warmed at the compliment. "All right, then."

Niles opened his door and got out. He walked around the car, letting Daphne out and gently helping her up. He then held her hand as they walked up to the door. He could hardly believe this was real. Before he turned to open the door, he looked once more into Daphne's beautiful eyes. Suddenly, he knew. This was his chance. His dream could come true tonight. All he needed to do was tell her about it.


	6. Chapter 6

When Niles entered the restaurant, he gave the maître d' his name and asked for their best table for two. The man nodded, recognizing Niles from the times he and his brother had eaten here. Then he looked over at the woman standing next to him.

"This is Daphne. She's never eaten here before," Niles said, hoping the dress code wouldn't be an issue. There was a pause. Niles was terrified his plan to confess his feelings over a romantic dinner were about to fall apart.

But, luckily, the maître d' merely smiled. "Very well," he said.

A few minutes later, Niles and Daphne found themselves seated at a table near a large fireplace. The light was dim, but the candles everywhere made the darkness seem romantic.

"This place is lovely," Daphne said, taking it all in.

Niles grinned, thrilled that she was enjoying herself. They both ordered their meals quickly. Niles carefully selected a wine while they waited for their food to arrive.

For a moment, the two sat in silence. Both were nervous about being here together, since it wasn't a place one typically brought a friend. Niles took a rather large sip of wine, and it seemed to give him the push he needed. "I must thank you again for all you did today, Daphne."

Daphne smiled, reaching out to cover his hand with hers. "It wasn't any trouble at all. I'm just glad I could help you. I know you've been going through a rough time lately."

Niles knew she was right, of course. But at the moment, none of that mattered. His bitter and painful divorce and his horrible living situation could do nothing to change his mind about what he was about to say. "I don't want to thank you just for today. But for everything you've done. Believe me when I say that I don't know how I would've gotten through these past few months if it weren't for you."

"For me?!" Daphne asked with a laugh. "That's very flattering, but I don't know what I could've done to make you say such a thing."

Niles sighed. "If you want me to tell you, I will. But we would be here for a very long time. There's something else I should tell you." He once again recalled what had started all of this: the movie they'd gone to see. The one he'd fallen asleep during.

Daphne could tell he was struggling. Whatever he wanted to tell her, it wasn't easy for him to say. "Dr. Crane, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell another soul."

Niles' heart warmed. Of course she wouldn't, because she would never do something so unkind. "Daphne, when we went to the movies and I fell asleep, I had a dream...a dream about you."

"About me?" Daphne asked. "Well, that's very sweet, but it makes sense. I mean, I was right there next to you."

Niles took hold of her hand, looking deep into her eyes. "But it wasn't the first time I've dreamed about you. Daphne, I've been dreaming about you from the first time I saw you."

Daphne could imagine anything he could've said that would've surprised her more. Dr. Crane had always been a friend to her. A very good friend, possibly even her _best _friend. But this...this was much more than friendship. She could see that now, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. But as she looked at him, and thought about their relationship, something changed. A new feeling began to take root in her heart. Or maybe it had been there already, buried somewhere so deep, she hadn't seen it before. It didn't matter. Either way, it could only mean one thing: she loved him. She loved the way his eyes held hers, the way he smiled at her and held her hand. All her life, Daphne had been going to movies, watching love stories unfold before her eyes. But now, she saw a real love story playing out in front of her. She leaned forward, gently kissing his lips. Her heart reacted immediately, and any lingering doubts were quickly erased.

As Niles savored the feeling of his first real kiss from Daphne, he realized he was happy. Suddenly, it didn't matter where he lived, or what his bedroom might look like. Because he knew now that for him, home would always be wherever Daphne was.

**The End**


End file.
